Ernie talk page archive 1
"The" in the title Why is it capitalized? --Jack's Posse Fic 02:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Tradition. :P Really, is it worth worrying about? If it's not misspelled or grossly wrong, leave things as they are. --Buckimion 02:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Proper grammar. --Jack's Posse Fic 03:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) An episode Should there be an episode all about Ernie? --Doctor Hax 02:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Seth has pointed out that there won't be ANY more chicken fights happening at random. I wouldn't expect more than another appearance or two after the Star Wars eps. --Buckimion 03:41, December 10, 2009 (UTC) It bears note: in "No Chris Left Behind", after the polite fight over the bill and just prior to their melee, Peter quickly slapped down a series of bills on the table to cover the tab... 01:04, February 22, 2014 (UTC)zeebra Not important. --Buckimion (talk) 01:07, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Name It doesn't mention what episode mentioned the Giant Chicken's name as being "Ernie." When was this ever confirmed? TJ Spyke 04:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) "No Chris Left Behind" and "Dark Side" fact ups. 04:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Dead or alive? I've always wondered, after Peter was done fighting with the Chicken and walked away, why won't Ernie ever die? -- TheSitcomLover 2:59pm, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Rule #1: Cartoon characters only die if *it's poignant *it's funny *they become unpopular *their voice actor demands more money Or maybe he has a mutant healing factor likie Wolverine. That would rule. I am, what I is. -Ron Stoppable 22:36, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Origin The rivalry comes from the chicken resembling a griffin. No, it was because the chicken sold Peter bogus coupons Yug Ylimaf Shouldn't that section read something like this? "Ernie and Peter have another fight during the events of the episode, however it is seen in reverse because of the change in time flow. Among other ramifications, it caused a plane to crash. Peter's son Stewie reveals Ernie is a classmate of his in his preschool. He has something of a "ladies' man" reputation, according to Stewie." It's more detailed and encyclopedic, and would result in the removal of the note about Ernie's son which was incorporated into the above piece.-- 18:34, November 12, 2012 (UTC) There was no rivalry, he only laughed that he was good at picking up chicks. The note would remain in place as it isn't part of the fight and the fight could be described better starting with the plane crash backwards. --Buckimion (talk) 18:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Just because it has nothing to do with the rivalry doesnt mean it should be shoved off as a note. These paragraphs describe Ernie's history and character. There's no reason Ernie's son can't be mentioned in the main part We don't have Carol's kid mentioned just as a note, do we? PS I guess I misremembered the mention. The piece has been changed accordingly.-- 18:45, November 12, 2012 (UTC) New Kidney in Town In New Kidney in Town (the DVD version of the episode at least), Dr. Hartman mentioned that he once tried to clone a chicken and ended up created a giant, extremely hostile chicken that escaped the lab, and Peter then said that he and Hartman would have to talk about that sometime. Anyone else think it should probably be mentioned in this article's Notes section that a few fans believe this was probably referring to Ernie since that sounds a lot like him? TroopDude (talk) 21:27, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Read the entire page - it is already mentioned. --Buckimion (talk) 23:43, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Ernie is my favorite character. "Ernie" The character's official name in scripts and documents is "The Giant Chicken". The writers don't consider "Ernie" to be his real name. Mortgoldman (talk) 19:01, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Since it was used in a broadcast episode, we accept Ernie as the name until another one is used on a consistent basis. You also offer no evidence on your assertion. --Buckimion (talk) 19:04, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Family Guy Wiki